Dark Thoughts
by Jake2
Summary: Darth Maul's thoughts during the Duel of Fates


Dark Thoughts  
  
This is it. This is the moment I have waited years for.  
  
I finally have my chance to destroy a Jedi Knight, and not a pathetic excuse(although all Jedi are pathetic)for one like Darsha Assant and her master!  
  
I should take off my cloak. It will only get in my way.  
  
The Jedi are copying me. They see the inttelect in the move. They see the intellect in ME.  
  
The younger one, what was it, Obi-Wan?, is coming. I like his impatience. I will use it as a tool.  
  
The older, stronger, Qiu-Gon Jinn, one stays back. The young one flips over me, attacking with his lightsaber in the process.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
I easily block his blow and Jinn's at the same time.  
  
I hear my master's words in my mind. They speak to me, guiding me.  
  
Give in to your hate. Feal the Dark Side flowing through you. The Jedi are weak. You can, you will best them!  
  
It will be my pleasure, master. Slash at Kenobi's feet while deflecting the upcoming blow from Jinn.  
  
Let the Dark Side tell you all these things, when Jinn will make his jab at my side, and when Kenobi will jump backwards.  
  
They are sweating, their breath is ragged.  
  
I am hardly perspiring.  
  
Pathetic Jedi pincer movement. Flip backwards.  
  
Good.  
  
They miss me by a mile. I will win this duel with ease.  
  
Die, Jedi!  
  
Force push the cleaner droid into the door console.  
  
Walk backwards. Draw them away from the hanger.  
  
Kenobi is down. He is holding his nose from the kick.  
  
Excellent.  
  
He is back up already? He is more powerful than I thought...  
  
No matter. I have trained my whole life for this, tuning my body to battle in a steady rythym.  
  
Jinn is coming to your right. DUCK! I have obeyed.  
  
And it saved your life!  
  
And will destroy Jinn's... Prepare to become one with the force, Jedi!  
  
Kenobi is behind.  
  
Twist the lightsaber behind you, in an uppercut, just like Lord Sidious taught you, and- WHAT?!  
  
They're stopping!  
  
It's a trap. There is a pit behind you, and a ledge even farther back. Flip onto it.  
  
It is a long way down, and a long jump. I hope Kenobi can make it...  
  
So that I have the pleasure of killing him myself.  
  
They are coming. Prepare to defend yourself.  
  
Jump up to the ledge twenty meters above you.  
  
Avoid the white laser beam. It will melt your body like a snowball in a nebula.  
  
Push Kenobi into it.  
  
Missed! He is fast... too fast. Attack Jinn. He deflected.  
  
YES!  
  
Kenobi is off the ledge, recovering from the kick in his face!  
  
The only ledge is fifty feet below. He is as good as dead.  
  
These Jedi are getting too lucky! Kenobi has grabbed on with his fingertips!  
  
I hear Lord Sidious' voice again. It commands and lectures me.  
  
You were distracted, Maul! Always keep up your guard! Now Jinn has punched you off the ledge!  
  
I hit the ground with a teeth-shattering smack.  
  
Jinn is jumping down towards me, expecting me to be too hurt to defend myself.  
  
Not his first mistake.  
  
All Jedi underestimate the Sith. That is what will someday lead to their destruction.  
  
And I will be there to see it. I will stand by my master's side, showing him all the Jedi I killed.  
  
He will look at me and say, "Good work, my apprentice."  
  
I will be second only to him in the galaxy. I will kill anyone who opposes us.  
  
After I kill these two.  
  
Jinn is landing next to me. Kick him while you are on your back!  
  
He is more powerful than Kenobi. He hardly moved from the blow that would have killed any normal man.  
  
Attack him. Back up. Lead the way. Draw him closer to your fighting grounds.  
  
There is a group of laser walls behind you. Go to them.  
  
I lead Jinn to them, and we fight until the last row. We are seperated by half-milimeter thick energy.  
  
I see Kenobi in the distance, running towards us.  
  
The laser walls are down. ATTACK! Slash! Block! Slash!  
  
Jinn is fighting more fiercly now. The short break in the laser wall hallway refreshed him.  
  
Step back. Glare at him. Let him know how he will die.  
  
There is an opening! He left his chin unguarded!  
  
Smack him with the hilt of the lightsaber! Spin around, and stab him in the stomach.  
  
I hear the cry of Kenobi, screaming for his master.  
  
I feel the rage burning in him. The laser walls are down again!  
  
He comes out, attacking like a madman. I am about to cut his head of when he chops apart my lightsaber. One part remains working.  
  
I can fight with one blade as well as two. I can fight good with anything.  
  
Fight him to the edge of the melting pit. Use the force!  
  
Push him in!  
  
He tumbles in, but barely manages to grasp something jutting out from the side of the pit wall.  
  
Blast! This battle is taking to long. Kill him quickly! I hear my master say, but I do not listen.  
  
I kick Kenobi's lightsaber into the pit. I then rain sparks down on him, torturing him.  
  
I look in his eyes, expecting to see fear. Instead I see something else: calm.  
  
He was no longer angry. In fact, it looked like he had a plan.  
  
What could it be?  
  
Suddenly he is no longer there! I turn around, and there he is, cutting me through the middle with his master's blade. I feel pain. Total pain. I fall down the shaft.  
  
I have failed my master... 


End file.
